Horrid Dreams
by Belle Pheonixjin-no-hime
Summary: PART OF THE “TAKE ME OVER” CONTEST Read the NOTICE POSTED
1. Prolouge

Horrid Dreams

Prologue

When the Evil One returns,_  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number._

~*~

Tomoeda, Japan was peaceful this star filled night. All it's inhabitants were slumbering peacefully… except for one…

Li Syaoran stood by his window looking at the lights of the city, but not really seeing them.

Sakura…greener than green eyes…Sakura…soft auburn hair…Sakura…doesn't know I love her…Sakura… His amber eyes filled with tears.

_Stop it Syaoran, you Baka! Stop saying that! Stop thinking that! Stop! Stop!! Stop!!! You're hurting one person: Yourself! _His inner voice said.

_Go to sleep! Now!!!!_

I can't sleep

But Syaoran went to bed anyway. But he didn't go to sleep till 1 0'clock in the morning.

At that time Sakura was having a dream…

{"_You should marry him. He deserves you._"_ said a boy with chestnut-colored hair and a strong build. _

"_Nooo!_"_ screamed Sakura. She didn't know why but she didn't agree. For some reason he was wrong, very wrong. _

_He smiled sadly _"_It hurts me to say so but your meant together. I don_'_t want to ruin your happiness Sakura!_"

"_You won_'_t!_ _Just don_'_t go! Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!_" _Sakura screamed as she saw another boy with black hair and snapping blue eyes push the first one off a cliff saying _

"_Good bye Little Wolf! Your cherry blossom is mine! HAA! HAA! HAA!_" 

_ Little Wolf! Syaoran?! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura ran to the edge of the cliff._ "_NOOOO!!!! Syaoran!!!!_"

_But as he fell he only gave her a sad smile and said_ "_Be happy Sakura. He loves you._"

" _No! don't leave me! I love you Syaoran! Not him! YOU!_" _Sakura was crying now._ "_No._" _she whispered. The boy with black hair and blue eyes laughed._

"_I killed the wolf. Now the flower!_"_ he hissed, advancing on her. _"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_"_ Sakura yelled._}

Sakura woke up drenched in sweat. No… she thought. Syaoran "Kero-chan? Are you awake?"

"Ummm?"

"I had a dream…"

"What? About what?" Kero said jumping out of the drawer he slept in.

~*~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Warning**

When the Evil One returns,_  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number._****

~*~

When Sakura finished telling Kero about her dream she let out a sigh.

"Sounds like you're worried about the brat." Kero said.

"I am Kero-chan. What if that boy does push Li-kun of a cliff? He'll die!" Sakura answered.

"So let 'em. Say, Sakura, do you mind giving me some of that chocolate from yesterday?" Kero said, unconcerned.

"Kero-chan!!!!!!!" 

"Okay, okay! Sorry! But do I get the chocolate?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "You'll never change Kero-chan! Here! I give up!"

Sakura handed him a chocolate bar and looked at her clock. "Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I'm late! See you Kero-chan" With that she ran off to school.

"Sheesh!" said Kero. "She says _I'll_ never change!"

~*~

Sakura ran to school (for once without her roller blades!) calling out to Tomoyo when she saw her.

"Gee Sakura! What happened to you? Are you sick?" she asked amused.

"Hoe?"

"You're not riding your roller blades! Did they break?" 

"Um…no but still … I was in to much a hurry … Ummmm … nevermindthebellisgoingtoringsoletsgo!" Sakura got out of that conversation fast, Even though the bell wasn't going to ring for another 10 minutes.

It was really because Tomoyo had just got that familiar sparkle in her eye…

The sparkle that means doom… Sakura thought.…She looked as if she was going to set me up with Li-kun… { I killed the wolf. Now the flower!}

Oh! I hope nothing bad happens to him…

Little did she know that someone was watching them right now…plotting their doom. 

Just wait Cherry blossom, … just wait… I'll kill the wolf… Then the flower! 

~*~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Best Friends**

When the Evil One returns,_  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number._

~*~

10 minutes after Sakura entered the class, their teacher, Mr. Silasaki walked in.

"Class, Today we have 3 new transfer students." Mr. Silasaki looked at the door. 

"Amy Summers from Jersey City, New Jersey, USA."

A girl stepped through the door. She had waist-length, redish brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were currently sparkling with delight. "Hello." she said, softly. One boy whistled. She blushed.

"Darren Kanada, also from Jersey City." 

A boy, a little taller than Amy, stepped in. He had short black hair & dark brown eyes. He glared at the boy who whistled. If looks could kill, the poor boy would be long dead. He turned back to the rest of the class, but only when Amy tapped him on the shoulder and coughed. 

Darren grinned, a bit sheepishly. "Hi, Everyone."

"And Feras Daisuke, from Tokyo."

Something tugged at Sakura's mind. 

An unsmiling boy with long black hair and blue eyes (which shot looks of dislike to Syaoran and Darren, both of which glared back.) stepped through the door. Sakura gasped. _It's the boy from my dream! _

Mr. Silasaki put Amy and Darren next to each other and Feras in the vacant seat far in the back. (A.N: Where he could watch everything… ;-)

~*~

            _The boy from my dream, How strange…hmm…_ Sakura thought. She looked out at the field where the boys were playing Soccer. Darren and Feras were very competitive against each other and _very_ good at this sport. Syaoran watched Feras with disgust from the stairs. Sakura smiled. She walked towards Syaoran. She sat next to him. 

"So… How do you like the new kids?" she asked.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "They're fine."

"Is that so? Well… How'd you like _Feras_?" She asked, slyly.

"Huh? Oh…_him_…He's just fi-"

"Yep, SUUUUURRRE" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I _really _believe you."

"He's just an annoying little-", here, he broke off. Amy was leading a clearly winded Darren down the field towards them. Sakura caught Syaoran's eye. "I trust _them_, not Feras." Syaoran whispered. As Amy and Darren got closer they caught ::cough:: some ::cough:: of their conversation. 

"- He thinks he's so cool. That little (Here Darren said a word that made Amy look at him sharply and say "_DAR-REN!!!_"). He's gonna pay!"

"Give 'em a break, Darren! He's just a boy. And don't curse. It's impolite."

"Well…"

"_Please_? For me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. 

He sighed. "Who can refuse?"

"Well, some people can. You never know."

Darren snorted. "Yeah. They're ether brain dead, really dumb, or _extreme_ space cases. "

"_DARREN KANADA_!"

"Hai!"

"You are SO dead."  
"Yeah, I know. That can happen if you get hit by a soccer ball aimed at your stomach at 150 kmh."

"It was not going 150 mph! And I meant _I_ was going to kill you!"

"I know. An' it _was _goin' 150 kmh."

"Oooooooh!"

"What?"

"You are such a _dummy_!_"_

"Thank you"

"_You're _the one who's brain dead."

"Gee, Thanks."

"You are _really_ pushing it now, you know!"

"An' so?"

"Do you _want_ to die a slow and painful death?"

"Well…sure!"

"What? Did I hear right? You want to die? You really _are_ brain dead!"

"I've got _some_ dignity."

"Could've fooled _me_."

"WOW! I fooled you? I'm really proud of my self!"

"Darren!"

"Yes, Ames?"  
"_DO-NOT-PUSH- IT-ANY-FURTHER! DO-YOU-HEAR-ME_?" She roared.

He shrunk visibly. "H-hai!" He squeaked.

By this time, Darren and Amy had reached them. Amy shot one last glare at Darren, then sat to tend to his injured head and stomach. (A.N: No doubts about the inured head. ::BOOMING VOICE:: DO NOT MESS WITH AMY SUMMERS, BOY!) Tomoyo grinned. How she had gotten there, the small group would never know, but…she was there nonetheless. "Did you two get in an argument?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, no. That was just normal." Darren said nonchalantly.

"Oh REALLY?" yelled Amy.

"Ummmm… yeah. Really…" He said in a small voice. She glowered at him. He flinched under her dark 'do-not-under-any-circumstances-mess-with-me-or-push-me-over-my-limit' look. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo grinned. Syaoran chuckled. "You two are best friends?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I guess." said Amy shyly.

"Yep." said Darren, calmly. Amy shot him a strange look.

"How can you say that with such maddening calm? Like it's normal!" she threw up her hands. "BAKA!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Am _NOT_!"

"Are _TO_!"

"Am **_NOT_**!"

"Are **_TO_**!"

"Am **_NOT_**!"

"Are **_TO_**!"

"Fighting again, O Perfect Couple?"

"You are SO gonna die Diasuke!" yelled Amy. He grinned evilly. 

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Don't butt in KA-NA-_DA_!" yelled Feras.

"Why not? It's fun."

"Dare, Yet me handle this." said Amy, with the most killer glare on planet earth. She stepped in front of Feras, her skirt swishing. 

"You are the most disgusting creature on the face of the earth."

"Am I?"

"You are on the same level as the dirt that I grind with every step I take."

"Ames!"

"What?"

"You're insulting the dirt!" Amy looked shocked. She took a step back and said, her face turned to the ground beneath her feet, "Oh sorry, Dirt. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"You are-" started Feras, but was cut off when a small, soft hand slapped him across the face so hard that he stumbled backwards and felt he could never remember why he followed this high-strung (Yeah Right!) girl all the way here. He cupped his hand on his cheek. "Why you little…"

"What? Did I hurt you? I didn't –I mean I did mean it. I wouldn't care if someone hurt you so bad that you bleed." she said, hatred filling her voice.

"Or die." added Darren, hopefully.

"Or die." agreed Amy. Darren looked proud of himself. Feras scowled at him. 

"Don't think your so smart, Kanada. One day, I'll beat you in everything."

"Oh really? Says who?"

"Says me."

"Who says you count for anything?"

"Why you little-"

"I don't think you count for anything either."

"Amy? You and Darren agreed? That's a miracle."

"Shut up."

"You guys friends this year? What happened? Did I miss something?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Now Amy, Calm down."

"With you around, that won't happen."

"I'm honored."

"Baka."

"Thank you."

Here Amy called him something (obviously bad ;-) in her own language. Darren looked shocked (but not at the word ;-). "Ames! Look!"

Amy turned. Mr. Silasaki was walking towards them. Feras slapped Amy before anyone could think. Amy crumpled to the ground. Darren caught her, glaring at Feras. 

"You filthy pig!" He spat. He helped Amy up and sprang at Feras. They fought furiously. Mr. Silasaki separated them. Darren was glowering at Feras. His lip was bleeding, but he was otherwise unhurt. Feras, however, was sporting a black eye, several bruises and a bloody nose.

"Now here's a stupid question! Is anything wrong here?" asked Mr. Silasaki. 

"Nothin', Sir." Darren said, looking cool without knowing, as he wiped the blood from his lip and glared at his hand as if it betrayed him. Amy hurried to his side. She didn't even appear to know Feras existed. As far as she was concerned, he was invisible. "Are you okay, Dare?" she asked worried. 

"Yep. Fine." Amy looked at him sharply. 

"Okay, okay. So I might be a little sore-" Amy shot him another look. 

"Okay… so I'm hurt a lot more than it looks like." Amy looked pleased, almost. As she touched a gentle hand to Darren's stomach he grimaced. 

"Miss Summers, please take Mr. Kanada to the nurse's office."

"Yes, Mr. Silasaki." Amy led Darren away.

"And someone take Mr. Diasuke to the nurse too."

"I can go myself, sir."

"Then go, Mr. Daisuke."

Feras left. Sakura looked at Syaoran. He was looking as if his birthday had come early. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Nothing."

"Li-kun..."

"It's that Feras Daisuke. He got hurt. A _lot._"

"Li Syaoran!"

"What?"

"I thought you liked all the new students."

"I never said I liked _him_, Sakura."

"Oh, I see. You don't?"

"NO!"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. Sakura felt something tug painfully at her heart. She gasped and doubled over with pain. "Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo and Syaoran at the same time.

"Yes."

"No, you're not. Sakura, It can't be a card. We caught them all." Syaoran said worried. 

Someone laughed. "_You_ think! There are 9 more cards." a male voice said. 

"We have 4 of them." said a female voice. 

"Someone else has 4, and 1 is still roaming around here somewhere." finished another male voice.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo turned to look. Sakura gasped. The three figures were…

~*~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Explanations **

When the Evil One returns,  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number.

~*~

The three figures were

Darren? Amy? Eriol? asked Sakura, shocked.

I demand an explanation. Syaoran said firmly, crossing his arms in font of his chest. he added as an afterthought. Tomoyo nodded in silent agreement. Amy grinned sheepishly. Darren and Eriol laughed. 

Eriol looked at Darren expectantly. You continue. he said. Darren glared at him. 

Right. Well'Kay. We're Card Captors too. Cept that we have more advanced powers than my buddy, Eriol, here, who just came from America.

asked Syaoran.

Demo, he's Clow Reed! How can you be more powerful than him? asked Sakura puzzled. 

said Amy uncertainly, You deserve an explanation. Here it is:

We have more advanced powers because we're kinda half humans. So we have so much more powers. Are you with me so far?

yes? said Sakura softly, while tilting her head to the left slightly in partial confusion. 

Heh. Right. So we'll explain after school. said Amy. 

asked Tomoyo.

Sakura? asked Amy.

Can we go to your house?

Hai. Otousan and Oniisan are going out today. So the coast is clear.

Right then. We'll meet at Sakura's house after school. Is everyone OK with that? asked Darren. Everyone agreed. 

Right. See you there. said Eriol. He turned to go. 

asked Amy.

he asked tuning around.

Aren't you going to school with us?

No. I moved to America last year, and there I'm an adult. Besides, I skipped a grade. 

Oh. Bye then.

Good bye. Syaoran muttered something about having an overly-smart relative who was to good looking for his own good. Sakura, Tomoyo, Amy and Darren laughed.

They all went back to class, reluctantly, because 3 of them wanted explanations and 2 wanted to give them.

~* After School at Sakura's House *~

Hello! Kero? Are you there? It's me Sakura! Sakura yelled as she stepped in her house. 

asked Kero, coming down the stairs. Who's that? He asked when he saw Darren. And her? he continued as he saw Amy step in after him.

I'm Darren. This is my friend Amy. said Darren.

We have magic too. Don't worry. And I can speak for myself Dare. said Amy.

I know. I couldn't resist introducin' my friend.

Best friend, you mean, said Tomoyo mischievously.

Yep. Whatever. he finished. Amy glared at him. He chuckled weakly. 

Okay. Sit down on the couches, I'll get some tea. said Sakura. She went into the kitchen. Everyone sat down (Cept Kero :-). Sakura carried a tray of tea and cakes when she returned, and placed it on the table. 

Right. You were going to explain why you got more powers than Eriol-kun. she said.

You do? How can you? He's Clow Reed., asked Kero, astonished. Amy shifted uncomfortably. 

you seeWe are half human she started.

An' half Human Phoenixes. Understand? finished Darren.

They all said together. Amy sighed.

Up on mountains, where humans never go, live magic creatures who have wings. They are called Human Phoenixes. They are almost unaging after the age of 30. They look like humans, but they have wings. (A.N. Yes, I know this has been done.) Their wings can be retracted so that they look exactly like any other human. My mother was one. Darren's dad was one too. So, we are half Human Phoenixes. Are you with me? Everyone nodded. If a Human Phoenix marries a normal human, their kid will have super high magic powers when they are around 13 until the day the kid dies. Do you understand? They all nodded.

And what about the 9 cards? asked Syaoran. 

Oh, right. Wellhold on Amy fished around in her pocket. here they are! These are 4 of them. She put 4 cards on the table. They all leaned forward. The 1st card had a picture of a needle and thread sewing up a tear. It read: The Mend. The 2nd had a picture of a goblet with a mixture in it. It read: The Heal. The 3rd had a picture of a pink heart with tiny wings. It read: The Love. The 4th had a picture of a girl with wings holding a dove. It read: The Life. Amy picked The Mend up. This one's mine. It mends everything that its twin, The Riven, destroys. Riven means destruction. She picked up The Love. This has the power to kill a person and reincarnate them with their best friend, or most beloved family member after they die. Its twin is The Hate. Darren picked up The Heal. This one's mine. It heals everythin' that its twin, The Pain, hurts. He picked up The Life. This one's also mine. Its twin is The Death. It gives life to what ever was killed by Death. 

These are 4. The brat said something about 9 cards. Where are the other 5? asked Kero. Amy smiled grimly. 

The 4 cards, Death, Riven, Pain, and Hate, were stolen some thousand years ago. The last one, The Wish, is still wandering the globe, granting some idiot a wish now, I suppose. she said. 

Oh. Any clue on who stole the cards? asked Eriol. Darren sighed.

No. They were stolen long before we were born, but we are reincarnations of Clow Reed's friends. he said. Syaoran gave him a once over.

he said. Darren grinned.

I thought so. Well There was once a powerful magician called Clow Reed, who made the Clow cards, book, and guardians. He had a best friend called Huratomo Nobunaga, who was also a magician. He made 8 cards-

Wait! 8 cards? What happened to the other one? asked Kero.

I'm gettin' there. Keep you're hair on, If ya have any. Anyway, he made 8 cards and taught Clow Reed how to make his 52, so that they had 60 cards altogether. Together, they were unstoppable. Huratomo and Clow Reed both got married, but Clow Reed got married much later. Huratomo's wife was called Aki Murakami (Her maiden name.). She was a half Human Phoenix, and a magician. She created the Wish card, which only responded to her, and couldn't be caught by anyone whose aura didn't match hers. That made 61 cards in all. An evil magician, Tetsuo Shima, was jealous because Huratomo married a woman of Aki's beauty, and power. He hated Huratomo for this, and stole 4 of Huratomo's most violent cards, and killed him. Aki used The Wish card to grant her last wish; that she may die with her husband, and that they be reincarnated together, (Both as half Human Phoenixes this time, for greater power) with Clow Reed, so that they may destroy Tetsuo Shima together. The Wish ran free because there was no one whose aura matched its mistress'. Darren finished. Every one looked at Eriol, as if wondering whether he would deny anyone being more powerful than him, and that anyone taught him how to make cards. He just smiled. And suddenly got up and hugged Darren, who looked absolutely shocked. 

Thanks. For everything, Old Friend. Eriol whispered, pulling away.

You're welcome. answered Darren, grinning and continued, Anything for a friend. Besides, you guys should have figured that since Eriol's Clow Reed, I'm Huratomo Nobunaga! Come on people! It's obvious! Hello! he burst. They all laughed. Tomoyo grinned evily. 

Darren asked. 

If you're Huratomo, and Aki made her wish to be with her husband Darren was blushing. Tomoyo grinned again. Whose Aki's reincarnation? she finished, punctuating her dramatic remark with a giggle. Darren, if possible, blushed harder. 

he squirmed uncomfortably under the whole group's expectant stares. he repeated, looking at Amy momentarily, then shifted his gaze to the group. well, ya see he trailed off, unable to finish. Let me add to the story. Aki wanted to be only friends with her past husband, he said firmly. Everyone nodded, except Amy. Everyone looked at her. She was trying to look as if she didn't care who Darren said was Aki. And, not to mention, failing miserably to do so. They all turned to Darren, who took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, and whispered, in the smallest voice possible: 

After about 10 minutes of shocked silence, Darren opened his eyes slowly, looking surprised that he didn't get pounded to the ground by a furious Amy. Everyone was looking at her. 

Only friends. she repeated. Well, people! That's not all! There's a legend too.

Really? Tell us about it! said Sakura. 

Amy said very softly, so that you had to strain to her. Yes, really. Here it is: 

When the Evil One returns,

And the new moon wanes,

And the Lost One yearns,

For it's Mistress, not in vain.

The Heroes will return,

Two more of their number,

Who will learn,

That five is an even number. 

5 is an even number? Since when? asked Syaoran, sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Since forever. said Amy, exasperated. she pulled a pen and paper form her school bag, placed the paper on the Table and wrote the number 5 the way you see it on a calculator VERY big on the paper. See, It's a 5. Then she flipped the paper upside-down, so it looked like a 2 looks on a calculator.

And now it's a 2. she said. Two is an even number. she said, patronizingly, as if Syaoran was a small child. 

he said. Amy smiled. 

That's all we found out, either, she said, furiously digging through her bag. She threw books and papers everywhere. She stopped suddenly. She sat up slowly, her face pale, and looked at Darren.

Dare, It's not here. The copy of the legend and our clues are gone.

Darren jumped up. What?! You're jokin', right? How could you have lost it? When did you lose it? Where?

Amy jumped up and gasped. Dare, right outside the school yard! When I bumped into Feras this morning! I dropped the portfolio of our magic research, and it must have fell with the papers! Darren looked horrified, then angry. He looked as if he could have punched a hole right through the wall. Feras has it! And he's the reincarnation of Tetsuo Shima! he yelled.

~*~

Japanese Words I Used (Even if I'm not Japanese):

Demo: but

Hai: yes

Otousan: Father

Oniisan: older brother


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Of Evil Laughter and Weak-Kneed Girls

When the Evil One returns,_  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number._

~*~

There was a figure with long black hair and blue eyes walking down the path through King Penguin Park. He stopped suddenly and grinned evilly in the direction of a very familiar house (To us 'nyways ;-). It was Sakura's house. (A.N. DUH!!!!)

"The Cherry Blossom will be mine, Little Chinese Wolf! Beware, Heroes! I will destroy your close friendship! And the close friendship between Clow Reed and that annoying girl who won't put down her camera! I will destroy the close friendship between Huratomo and his blasted wife! I will destroy the close friendship between the Cherry Blossom and The Little Chinese Wolf boy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!" he yelled in the direction of the house, laughing in the evil way all evil people do in movies. 

~* A Few Minutes before At Sakura's House *~

Everyone looked beyond stunned. They all stared at Darren as if he sprouted 10 heads and just revealed their deepest secrets to a complete stranger. Only Amy and Eriol looked unfazed. Kero almost fell out of the air, but Sakura caught him, just in time to break his fall. "W-what did ya say, kid?" he stuttered. Darren sighed. He sat down next to Amy. His eyes and voice softened considerably at the question. 

"Fe-ras," he repeated slowly, "Is-the-re-in-car-nation-of-Tet-suo-Shi-ma. Un-der-stand?" he said slowly, breaking the words at their syllables. Everyone shook his or her head. Darren sighed and turned to Amy. "Explain, please, Ames." he said wearily. "They don't get it." Amy snorted. 

"Or you. Tetsuo Shima stole his rival's cards, correct?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "For every crime there is a punishment. Correct?" They all nodded again. "So Tetsuo gets a punishment too. He has mark on his palm that is shaped like a small card. It glows whenever he uses his 'new cards' reducing ½ his power for every hour that it's used. Are you people -er and guardians with me so far?" They all nodded again, Kero, somewhat smugly. She continued, "One day, as he was using the cards, he dropped dead, to be reincarnated some time later. In our case, 17 years ago, when we were all born." she looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "Feras is a possible suspect. He's our age, and-" 

"And evil." Darren interrupted. Amy slammed him over the head with her binder.(A.N: I do that when I'm angry at a person, usually, at Rowwy or Sumundie! And occasionally Amanda, and every two weeks, a boy. ;-)

"Anyway," she said angrily, glaring at a very confused Darren, who was rubbing his head. (A.N: He never knew what hit him. ;-) "And, he's got the mark, I saw it when he raised his hand to answer Mr. Silasaki's question." Everyone agreed, and then-

-Everyone sneezed. Sakura looks up. Amy looks shocked. Darren burst into fits of giggles then, laughter, and then he was rolling on the floor with tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Amy shook her head at him disapprovingly. She stood up and looked out of the window. 

"I wonder who's thinking about all of us…" she said, quietly, so that Darren stopped laughing to hear her. They all shrugged by way of response. (A.N. *sarcastically* I wonder who… *loud, booming voice* HELLO!!! IS ANYONE HOME!?!?!?! DUH, IT'S FERAS, YOU IDIOTS!!!! Jeez, why are my characters so stupid? Why mine? Why not someone else's?) 

~* At the Park (again) *~

Feras, who is the boy afore mentioned, neared the Penguin slide and pulled out 4 cards. The 1st had a picture of a cloth torn down the middle, running slanted down the card. it read: "The Riven". The 2nd had a goblet, which, like The Heal, had a potion in it, but with a snake coming out of it. It said "The Pain" on it. The 3rd depicted a black heart with a set of wings dripping blood. It said "The Hate" on it. The last (4th) card had a picture of a man that looked suspiciously like the Grim Reaper. It read, "The Death". He laughed evilly, "Beware 'Chosen Ones'! I am your doom!" his evil laughter filled the night, as he strode away from the Penguin Slide and into the darkness.

~* At Sakura's House (again) *~

Amy's head snapped up. "Did anyone here anything?" she asked. Everyone strained to hear. Then, they heard a chilling, evil, dark, laughter. Darren, Syaoran, Eriol, and Kero shivered. Sakura cried out softly and threw her arms around Syaoran, whimpering something about whether or not ghosts laugh evilly. Syaoran assured her that they didn't and hugged her softly. Amy, who had stood up when she first heard it, collapsed, weak-kneed, onto the floor, and into Darren's arms. Tomoyo shivered and sat closer to Eriol, and he pulled his arms around her. 

Suddenly, Amy and Darren stood up. They looked fearfully at the front door, muttering to Kero to hide somewhere close. He went into 'Stuffed Animal' mode and fell into Sakura's lap. Everyone was petrified; their eyes were on the door, reflecting terrified expectation. Suddenly, it burst open. Amy gasped and sank to the floor, Darren, again, caught her and clutched her close to him protectively. Sakura clutched Kero and hugged Syaoran, who had stood up, closer. He hugged her tightly as if he wanted to shield her from the menacing figure in the doorway. Eriol did the same to a faint, pale Tomoyo. The figure shrouded by darkness stepped into the light. He clutched something in his hand. Sakura reached up instinctively to her neck, where her key was hanging, and pulled it off, releasing it immediately. Syaoran grabbed his sword, Tomoyo, her video camera (Sweat drops from everyone here) and Eriol, his staff. Amy and Darren stood back to back, in a strange looking fighting stance, looking as if they weren't ever scared of the person they were glaring at. He was…

~*~


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: - The First Battle**

When the Evil One returns,_  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number._

~*~****

He was… * drum roll* Feras! (Duh!) He stood half covered by the shadows. He grinned a grin none of them liked. He pulled out a card. And, suddenly, jumped up, towards the roof. They all followed him, Kero now his true form, Keroberos. Feras stood, menacingly, at the peak of the roof. He turned to face them. He snarled in Darren's direction. Darren snarled back, more viciously. Feras looked up at the sky. He grinned again, and said, in a soft, cold, dark voice; "Do you want it all to be destroyed because of you, Darren?" he looked down at the suddenly pale boy. 

Darren looked down and stepped away from Amy. "No. Don't. Please." he whispered, stealing a look at Amy. Feras laughed, throwing back his head and laughing out to the sky. "Do you really think I won't? Weakling. You care. That makes you weak."

Darren snarled and looked up. "No. You don't care, and that makes _you_ weak. Not me." Feras looked shocked for a second. He shook his head angrily.

"No. It's not true. You liar!" He launched himself at Darren. "I'll kill you again, Huratomo Nobunaga! Just watch!" Darren laughed, and jumped high…

… and landed on the very edge of the roof, losing his balance. Amy screamed and caught his hand, but instead, catching a fistful of air. She dropped to her knees in shock. "No! Dare, please be alive." she whispered, looking over the edge. They all followed her suit, solemnly. Feras jumped over the edge. Amy followed him, grim determination on her face, reflecting from every twitch of her muscles and sparkle of her eyes. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo on Keroberos, followed. They landed softly. Amy had dropped into a defensive crouch. She scanned the yard, quickly, for any sign of Darren or Feras. 

There was a rustle of leaves, a scream from Sakura, and two figures burst from the bushes, landing softly on their feet. Or one did. The other fell to his knees from the shock of the fall. Darren, who was standing up, laughed. "You really got to learn to land right. One day, you'll 'land' and die in the process." Feras got up and glared at Darren. 

"You…" He said, throwing a card in the air, yelling, "Lord of Darkness, Conquer the Light! Live and let those around you die! Set free the power in this Card of Destruction! Release!" There was a blast of light, and a spirit-like thing left the card to the sky, spreading out to the horizon in all directions. Feras was grimacing in pain. Then he looked up, his laughter filled their ears and he disappeared. Darren cursed silently in another language. Eriol raised an eyebrow. Darren blushed as caught Amy's reproachful eye. He said, "Arabic. Our native language. I mean, now, that is. After our reincarnation." 

"Our?" they all (A.N. 'cept Ames.) asked. 

"Yeah, our. Me an' Ames'." he answered. Amy rolled her eyes. 

"The only part he mastered is the curses. He can curse in any dialect." Amy said. Darren laughed. 

"And you can't, Miss Proper?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, I can, but that is not any of you business, Bucko." Amy said haughtily, walking towards the door. Darren grinned, following her. 

"So, Miss Proper, Have you cursed lately? Hmmm? Are you sure? In what dialect?" Amy glared at him. Her look promised him a slow and painful death, but he could care less. 

"I have cursed. Yesterday. And it was in the 'Palestinian Farmer' dialect." she said, entering Sakura's house, and grabbing her bag. Tossing Darren his bag, she pulled him by his ear, through the living room, and out the door. "Sorry guys. It's late. We have to get to our apartment and-" 

Tomoyo interrupted. "Our apartment? One, or two?" 

Amy blushed. "One." she whispered, her face bright red. "We're engaged. Arranged marriage thingy." she mumbled.

"Oooooohhhhh." said Tomoyo "So when's the wedding?" 

"Never's good." asked Amy, trying to leave. Tomoyo blocked her way. 

"Really, now? I can get you guys a date, time, place, dress, tuxedo, flowers, and reservations in the nearest hotel. Besides, school is finishing in a few months. It'll be a summer wedding… Ooooooohhhhhh…It'll be so COOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll do your dress, and design your decorations for the wedding hall and-" Tomoyo went all dreamy-eyed. Amy and Darren looked horrified. 

Amy pushed a dreamy eyed Tomoyo out of her way, and she and Darren ran off yelling over their shoulders, "'Bye, guys! See ya at school tomorrow!" Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and Eriol laughed and all went their separate ways for the night. They didn't realize that tomorrow was another day, with more problems to face. Like the card Feras set free, for example.

~*~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: - The First Card is Captured

When the Evil One returns,  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number.

~* King Penguin Park *~

The next morning, a sunny Saturday, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, and Eriol were standing by the penguin slide, waiting for Amy and Darren to come. Syaoran looked at his watch for the zillionth time, and groaned. 

Where _are_ they? They _should _be here by now! I sure wish they'd hurry up. he growled. 

Hey! You guys! They all turned to the sound. It was Darren, pulling a slightly windblown and not to mention POed Amy, who obviously did _not _want to be dragged by the over excited boy. He came up to them, and dropped Amy's hand, leaned over and panted. Sorry we're late. he said, breathing hard. Tomoyo grinned at them.

she asked. Darren looked up, having caught his breath, he wondered what on earth she was talking. Amy, being not as clueless as her fiancé, blushed and indignantly, crossing her arms. We didn't do _anything,_ Tomoyo. she whispered, embarrassed at the prospect of what she was saying. Darren blushed, catching on. I'll say! Who'd want to do _that_ with a tomboy like her, anyhow? he said, crossing his arms and turning around to hide his blush. Amy looked angry, and a mallet popped out of nowhere, and went whistling down towards his head. (A.N: Yep. A splitting image of Ranma and Akane. Yep. *nods head vigorously*) Darren visibly braced himself, but no blow came. Amy had stopped the mallet an inch form his head, and looked horrified. Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Eriol, and Tomoyo (through her camera lens, Duh. ;-) followed her gaze. Darren didn't move. 

Where Amy's eyes landed, they saw a mist, much like the one they saw the card Feras let out, yesterday, emit. No one made that connection though. Amy gasped as it passed right through, or rather, in, an unexpectant Darren.

Amy's mallet disappeared. Amy lowered her hands. she asked, Turn around. Please. He did so, opening his eyes. Sakura gasped. His eyes were blank. They had no pupils, and Those soulless dark-brown eyes glared down at a horrified Amy. she whispered. Darren, wake up, please. she said urgently, waving her hand in front of his face. He slapped it away, angrily. 

Stay away, Baka! he yelled. Amy gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, and she looked hurt. I hate you. he whispered, his voice filled with hatred. Amy gasped, and if she looked hurt before, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. 

Amy drew herself to her full height, a few inches shorter than Darren, and said, softly, but firmly, her voice trembling, No, you don't. You said, back home, that you would marry me because you didn't want the other boys to take advantage of me. You said you l-l- but here she was cut off, Darren yelled at the top of his voice, I-HATE-YOU!!!!!! WHAT-PART-OF-THAT-DO-YOU-NOT-UN-DER-STAND? 

Amy gave a strangled cry, You said you loved me, and nothing could change that. You said- again she was cut off. Darren looked dangerous. I hate you. Period. End of story. Get over it. Amy shook her head. 

she whispered, I won't. 'Cause I love you too. With that said, she leaned up, and kissed him. Darren, though surprised, closed his eyes, pulled her closer, and returned the kiss.

They all gasped as the mist rushed out of him. When Amy pulled away, Darren's eyes opened, and they were normal again. Sakura sighed in relief. So did everyone else. Amy blushed, and turned her back on Darren, who touched two fingers to his lips, put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her around. He laughed. 

"Thanks, Ames. I guess I needed that." he said, still grinning. Amy smiled.

"Good. You're back to normal. I was worried I was going to have to do that again." Darren raised an eyebrow. 

Tomoyo grinned from behind her camera and said, "More like she was hoping to do that again." Amy and Darren blushed. Before any one could say more, the mist returned. They were ready for it this time. 

Syaoran pulled out his green sword, Eriol his staff, Sakura her wand, and the trio looked to the duo, Amy and Darren. Both, simultaneously, slipped their hands down the collar of their shirts, and pulled out two miniature swords, and said, in unison, "Lord of Light! Conquer the Dark! Release the power in these blades!" Both blades seemed to glow with some kind of inner light, and grew to the size of Syaoran's. Darren's sword was dark blue, while Amy's was light blue. They stood back to back, holding their swords above their heads, so that the tips touched, and at that point, there burst a beam of light, that rose high in the air, split into five smaller ones, then aimed themselves at the mist. Sakura followed the movement of the light, and gasped to see the mist was taking the shape of a heart, like the Love card, but black with blood soaked wings. Sakura and Tomoyo shivered. The former points of light combined and headed strait for the heart, split again, forming a spiraling circle, and formed a silver cage with the points of lights forming bars, and trapping the heart between themselves. Amy turned to Sakura and said, "Quick! Capture it before it breaks our barrier! Hurry!" Sakura nodded and did as she was told. 

A minute later, the Card Captors made their first capture in years, and Tomoyo captured it on video! Everyone was paying attention to the card's name, The Hate, when there came 3 screams of pain. Everyone turned. Amy and Darren were on their knees panting and their backs glowing. Suddenly, 2 pairs of wings burst from their backs. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth. She and Tomoyo ran to Amy, and Syaoran and Eriol ran to Darren. They helped them up, and Amy looked back at the slide. 

"Feras screamed too." she said, panting, "He'll feel mortal pain whenever we catch any of his stolen cards." They all nodded. 

"So." said Eriol, "The two of you burst you're wings. It's the full moon, and most of the legend is done. The end is near. I'm not worried about the cards or legend,. I'm worried about this thing's outcome. Whether we're strong enough to beat this guy and who of us will survive."

~*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: - The Fateful Wish

When the Evil One returns,  
And the new moon wanes,  
And the Lost One yearns,  
For it's Mistress, not in vain.  
The Heroes will return,  
Two more of their number,  
Who will learn,  
That five is an even number.

~* King Penguin Park*~

The night sky sparkled with diamond-like stars and no moon was in sight. Their soft glow was barely enough to see by. But just enough for the stealthy figure in black. Just by looking, a passerby would see the figure was a young boy about 17, with dark hair, and a long black cape and outfit that seemed to soak up the light. The still night was broken by a strange-looking sparkle. The boy seemed to be heading to the Penguin slide. Lucky for him, as no one in their right mind would be outside at 1 in the morning on a Sunday, so no one saw him.

When the boy neared the clearing, he suddenly sank into the shadows, as if waiting. And to your surprise (A.N: I hope ;-), an eerie bluish-silver glow appeared. The boy held his breath as the glow brightened. "Good."

~* Sakura's Room *~

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning softy. Syaoran, at the time, was stealthily climbing the tree out side her window. He finally managed to get the window open and wake up Kero, telling him he had been woken by a powerful surge of energy from King Penguin Park. Kero nodded. 

"Yep. A power unlike both Clow's or Nobunaga's. Very... how to put it..." 

"In-human?" asked Syaoran. 

"Yep. That's it. In-human." nodded the guardian, bobbing up and down in front of the sorceress and the young man. 

"Then," the young man asked, "Shouldn't we wake Sakura?" he asked, nodding at the sleeping sorceress, next to him. Kero nodded. Syaoran's hand dropped into position on her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Sakura," he whispered, softly. "Sakura... Damn-it Sakura, wake up!" he hissed, quietly. She blinked and stared at him, shocked. He stifled her scream with his large hand, his finger to his lips. "Shhhh..... It's just me and Kero... Geez. No need to scream." She glared at him. 

"Mummf." she said, angrily and he lifted his hand from her lips, blushing slightly. 

"We have to contact the others. I felt a power-surge of in-human energy at King Penguin Park." he whispered, avoiding her eyes, 

"Can you call Tomoyo?" Sakura nodded, still a little angry, but picked up the new pink and green cell-phone Tomoyo insisted that the three of them get just a month ago, and dialed her best-friend's number. After a minute, Tomoyo answered. 

**"Moshi, Moshi. Tomoyo speaking." **

**_"Tomoyo, we have an emergency! Can you call Amy and Darren and tell them to come to King Penguin Park?" _**

**"They just called. They said that they felt a power-surge or something." **

**_"Yes! That's it! Come if you can, Tomoyo."_**

**"Alright, see you in 5! Bye!"**

**_"Bye!"_**

They both shut of their phones and went about their rooms to find the things they would need for this mission. It had been 5 months since a new card had showed up, and this one was meet with part relief-part anxiousness, since no one knew what to expect. 

~~*5 Minutes Later, K.P. Park*~~ 

Amy and Darren strolled into the clearing around the slide. Amy was dressed in blue jeans, a dark blue short-sleeved T-shirt and a light-blue long sleeved shirt on top. Darren had on dark-blue pants with sliver streaks down the sides, a light blue tank top, and a blue sweat band was around his forehead. Both had their swords clutched in their hands. They heard a rustle of leaves and jumped to face the woods. Darren gulped. 

~~*~~ 

Feras smiled grimly. "So... Wish is in the park. I'll wish that awful Nobunaga away and live with Aki as my bride!" He laughed evilly (A.N: He does that a lot, doesn't he? ::smirk::) and bounded towards the growing sphere of light 

~~*~~ 

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Keroberos burst through the leaves. Darren sighed. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" he hissed. Amy shushed him, pointing to the sphere of light behind him. The group walked around it, Amy and Darren jumped to the Penguin's crown, watching as the sphere glowed brighter, then form the shape of a woman. 

She wore a kimono of pink silk and her ankle-length black hair floated (literally) around her slim shoulders. Her face was pale as the moon, her eyes perfect, even though they were closed. They sucked in their breaths. The Wish opened her crystal green eyes. 

"Tetsuo Shima..." she whispered, her voice light and almost dangerously soft. "...What is your wish?" 

A slightly older and more evil-looking Feras stepped into the light of Wish's glow. "I wish..." 

"NO!!!" yelled Amy, leaping down, her wings exploding half-way down. Her clothes changed to a silvery-blue gown and her hair, previously braided, floated after her, free of it's confines. Her face changed from one of a 17-year-old to that of 30-year-old beauty. "Wish..." she said, her voice different. Softer, lower, and more musical. "Wish, don't obey him..." Wish looked faintly surprised, a puzzled look on her face. 

"Mistress?" she asked, her eyes quizzical. Amy/Aki smiled, "Wish, come back...return to your original form." 

"But his wish..." 

"He wishes to destroy Huratomo. We would not like that, would we?" 

Wish smiled and shook her head. "Good, now transform..." With a last smile, Wish faded into a card with silver and light-blue markings where Sakura's had pink. 

"Here Sakura..." Whispered Aki, giving her the card. "It's yours now." Sakura frowned. 

"But..." 

"Take it." Darren leapt down to land next to his bride/fiancé, his own wings exploding, and his clothing changing to a dark-blue prince's outfit. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Aki from behind. "Nice job, Aki." he whispered into her hair and kissed it. She smiled, blushing lightly. Feras/Tetsuo growled. 

"Nobunaga!" He charged, but suddenly and sword appeared out of nowhere in Huratomo's hands, and the wizard leapt out of the way, slashing downward with his dark-blue and silver blade. Tetsuo parried quickly with his own black and copper sword, and the two slashed furiously for a moment, then the stood at a tense standstill. Their blades clanged as they met and both tried to push the other down, their faces close and eyes filled with hatred. 

"Again, Nobunaga?" smirked an overconfident Tetsuo Shima, as he pressed closer to whisper. "Again, I'll have to kill you and take your bride?" Huratomo snarled, 

"No. This time _I'll_ have the honor of killing _you_." He hissed, and Tetsuo found that he was moved back several inches. He pressed closer, his black hair falling over his shoulders and into his eyes. Their black-blue depths flickered with hatred. 

"If you had not taken her as your bride, I would have left you alone." Tetsuo hissed. Huratomo growled again. 

"I asked her if she would marry me. She said she would. She said she loves me, just as I love her." he snarled, pushing against Tetsuo's blade. This went on for quite a while, the upper hand switching between the two men. Then Huratomo pretended to slip and rolled beneath Tetsuo. Tetsuo lost his balance, falling face forward. Huratomo righted himself and slashed downward again, but, not a moment too soon, Tetsuo parried, still on the floor. He pushed up, using Huratomo as a ladder. Huratomo pulled away quickly, and Tetsuo was still caching his balance when a scream sounded. 

"Huratomo!" yelled Aki, "The police..." she didn't finish, nor did she have to, for they turned and saw the telltale flash of bright lights. Sakura used fly to take Syaoran, Eriol used his magic on himself and Tomoyo, while the pair of Human Phoenixes rose in flight. "See you, Tetsuo!" yelled Huratomo, as he pulled Aki close for a kiss. That didn't help Tetsuo's mood much. 

~~*~~

So Sorry I didn't write sooner, but the summer left me no time to write and the 8th grade school year stinks. My one class with the Jerk of the Century is really becoming annoying. Grrrrr.... I swear to God Almighty that if The Stupid Baka breathed any louder he would have broke the sound barrier! The Jerk that he is, he can't even be nice to a girl when no one is looking, he still has to be as rude as hell. Jerk. Anyway, review, I'll use the flames to roast the Jerk of the Century (a.k.a. The Stupid Baka a.k.a. Mohammed Najib) alive, so flame away. I want 'em. I'll use the rest of the boys as fuel. The Ultimate Fat-Tub will kep it hot for at least 10 hrs. Stupid 8th grade boys.....::growls:: Stupid Physical Science Test......::Snarls:::............ 


	9. Notice

This is an extremely IMPORTANT notice to all readers who wish they could complete my horribly neglected stories. I have not updated for years (literally) and would like to ask that if anyone would like to take them over, they are welcome to email me and ask. In order to take one over, you must write a 3 paragraph mini-chapter about what you think should happen next in the chosen story. If I like your style of writing, I will allow you to take it over, but only if you send me the newest chapters before you post them in order for me to approve them. Though I do not wish to continue these stories, I want them to come out properly, if you take my meaning, since they are still my first bout of stories. So read all my stories, see which you would like to continue, e-mail me the mini story and your author name. I will read them all and tell you whom I pick for each on October 1st 2002. You have until September 30th to submit you mini chapters. The story, The Persistence of Memory is not part of this contest. Any story that is part of the contest will have PART OF THE "TAKE ME OVER" CONTEST as its summary.  
  
Good luck,   
  
THE SEA OF FIRE  
  
PS I will change my authors name to Belle, Phoenixjin-no-hime And would like to have a pic of her, but as I cannot draw another contest will be held for a picture of Belle.  
  
Belle is 5'5" with red/auburn hair, ice blue eyes (lighter than Buruma's or Trunks') and a lean muscular build. Her hair is up to the middle of her back and straight, but with bangs and a sort of face frame (so her ears don't show). She usually wares a blood red tank top with one strap on her left shoulder (that would be the right side of her pic) and sot of over laps and buckles on the left side a little before where the stitching should be. Her pants are skin tight black leather and her boots are like Mirai Trunks' or Vejiita's but silver and light blue. Her tail is the same color as her hair and should be wrapped around her hips in a seductive manner or poking out from behind her. She wares black biker glove by the way, and a predatory smirk.  
  
Try your best please,   
  
Belle, Phoenixjin-no-hime


End file.
